Conventional flash photography techniques typically utilize camera-mounted speed lights, or similar flash devices, strobe lights, or other types of lighting, that are configured to flash upon actuation of the camera. In combination with various studio lights, such as strobes, and light modifiers, such as soft boxes and other types of reflection of ambient lighting, desired light and shadow affects can be created when photographing an individual, couple, group, or an object.
Extremely precise creation and manipulation of light and shadow, and manipulation of the physical wrapping quality of light, can dramatically enhance the quality of photographs. However, such techniques typically require bulky and expensive equipment, are often restricted to studio use, and typically require at least two individuals to position and operate the equipment effectively. When performing event photography or other types of photography outside of the studio, it has been desirable to increase the portability and ease of handling for the required equipment by minimizing or eliminating remote lighting, and instead mounting increasingly complex light sources directly on a camera, enabling a photographer to maneuver and acquire photographs quickly. Alternatively, it is possible, though often undesirable, to transport cumbersome photography equipment to a job site and to work with one or more assistants to set up, position, and reposition the equipment between photographs, which constitutes a labor-intensive and time consuming endeavor, and requires a significant quantity of time to reconfigure equipment between photographs. Moreover, in an attempt to approximate studio quality, it is possible to use several on-camera types of portable flashes, or speed lights, off of the camera, thereby reducing bulk.
A typical photographic flash apparatus includes a tubular light bulb, mounted within a curved, trough-shaped reflector, which is secured to a camera housing and oriented to emit a flash of light in the direction that the camera lens is facing. Some existing flash apparatuses enable the bulb to be positioned such that the flash of light is emitted in a direction other than into the eyes of the subject or that which the lens is facing, for illuminating the target with indirect, or reflected light, rather than direct light, and thereby reducing the possibility of red-eye. Attachable to or integral with many flash apparatuses are a variety of diffusers and other modifiers usable to affect the emitted light and the manner in which the light interacts with the object to be illuminated.
One of the drawbacks of existing camera-mounted flash apparatuses is that the greater portability and simpler nature of such an apparatus usually results in a diminished quality of light. Quality of light is crucial for acquiring photographs having a high degree of clarity and precise graduation of color and shading. A high quality of light is especially critical when producing black and white images, which require a clear graduation of grayscale and precise use of light and shadow to obtain a valuable image.
The quality of light provided by a flash bulb can depend on the length of the bulb filament, the shape of the bulb, which affects the spread of the light produced, and the intensity of the flash, which can be affected by the power requirements and capacity of the bulb. The emitted flash can then be affected by the shape and type of reflector used, the orientation of the bulb in relation to the reflector, and any diffusers or other modifiers placed between the bulb and the object to be illuminated. Additionally, the interaction between the flash and the illuminated object can be affected by the distance between the object and the light source, the position of the light source relative to the object and relative to the camera, and the power or intensity emitted by the light source.
A conventional camera-mounted flash apparatus is typically very limited regarding the spread, intensity, and quality of the light provided. Further, a camera-mounted flash apparatus is normally integral with a single choice of reflector. Also, a camera-mounted flash apparatus is limited regarding the positioning of the flash relative to object to be photographed and relative to the direction from which the photograph is acquired. While remote flash devices can be used in lieu of, or in addition to a camera-mounted flash apparatus, a studio quality remote flash device or strobe is typically expensive, bulky, time consuming to set up, position, and reposition, and an assistant is normally required to manipulate and/or move the remote devices between uses.
Handheld flash devices have been utilized to obtain certain desired light and shadow effects, however existing handheld flash devices have lacked sufficient power and flexibility to compete with the preferred camera-mounted speed lights and large, non-portable light apparatuses. Existing handheld flash devices have failed to overcome the drawbacks of camera-mounted flash devices and cumbersome, less portable equipment without sacrificing the advantages of their more common camera mounted speed-light counterparts. For example, a hand held light that is attached to the camera on an L-bracket, or alternately, is used as a flash gun but without interchangeability with respect to a reflector and bulb creates no opportunity to enhance the quality of the light. It has been advantageous for the bracket to balance the camera with respect to the flash, and the photographer could support the weight of the camera with one hand—thereby sharing the weight between the hands. The known devices were never designed to be flexible, but rather to be attached to the side of the camera to primarily avoid red eye.
A need exists for a flash apparatus that can be manually positioned and repositioned relative to both the object to be illuminated and the angle between the light source and the object to be illuminated, for rapidly and efficiently, minimizing the downtime and necessary reconfiguration between illuminations. The spontaneous capture of images with a higher, studio quality of light creates new photographic possibilities, especially given the high importance and time sensitivity of maintaining rapport with a human subject.
A further need exists for a system for manual manipulation of flash photography that is flexible. It is desirable to provide flexibly that incorporates interchangeable reflectors, light sources, modifiers, and/or power sources, while retaining sufficient portability to enable a single individual to transport, set up, position, and reposition the system with a minimum of time between illuminations.
A need also exists for a flash apparatus that can provide a superior quality of light compared to conventional camera-mounted flash devices. It is desirable to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional alternatives by enabling creative and effective positioning and repositioning of light when time is a limiting factor that would prevent conventional preparation and methods.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system that brings studio quality lighting to handheld devices.
It is a feature of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system to improve the quality and efficacy of portable flash devices.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system that provides an illumination source that creates a higher quality graduation of grayscale in the ultimate photograph. The higher quality grayscale is affected due to the light being “wrapped around” the subject being illuminated. Particularly, the apparatus and system of the present invention does not just flood the area with flat light, but rather, provides light having an intensity that provides softer shadows on the subjects being illuminated. The softer shadows are provided due to the “wrap-around” effect of the light provided. Particularly, the wrap-around effect of the present invention provides more shades of gray when capturing the image of the illuminated subject. The light provided by the present invention isolates the subject being illuminated, without flooding the illuminated frame or area with light, thereby resulting in a far less “flat-looking” photograph.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system having a high intensity of light to achieve more shades of gray. It is not unusual to have to distinguish between the subject being illuminated and the background. This dichotomy between background and subject is typically a problem, but is especially advantageous with the present apparatus and system providing for softer, yet more distinguishable, shadows on the illuminated subject.
An unexpected feature of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system for enhancing and refining the shadows associated with the subject being illuminated. It is known in the art to use ring lights to eliminate the shadows associated with the illuminated subject. The prior art is prolific with examples of using a ring light on the end of a lens of a camera to illuminate and eliminate the shadows associated with the illuminated subject. However, the present invention provides the unexpected result of using a ring light to enhance and refine the shadows. The present apparatus and system provides for isolated lighting with respect to the subject being illuminated. The isolated lighting provides that the shadows and graduations are better defined, not eliminated.
The present invention provides for quality, speed, flexibility, duration and consistency. The quality is provided with respect to the use of the specific type of bulb, i.e., the ring light. The speed and flexibility is provided by a battery system that provides consistent power for the rapid capture of illuminated objects up to and until the time the battery system terminates itself. The present system provides for multiple backup cells that are independently arranged so that each illumination is provided power from an independent backup cell. Such a configuration provides for increasing the illumination or frame rate associated with digital cameras and other equipment. Further, the battery system provides for duration of charge that is consistent and predictable. Each pre-charged backup cell or bank is sequentially discharged to provide a uniform and highly effective flash.
The present invention meets these needs.